The X Factor UK (Series 8)
' The X-Factor season 8 was finally here. Although season 7 was a blast 3 of the 4 judges left, Simon Cowell, Cheryl Cole, and Dannii Minogue. Louis Walsh being the only one left. Season 8 Louis was accompanied by Tulisa Contostavlos, Kelly Rowland, and Gary Barlow. ' Auditions A total of 187 acts made it through to Bootcamp. Bootcamp Before Bootcamp started, the Judges decided to send home a number of the competitors even before they got a chance to sing. They were split into 4 groups: Group 1: People in Group 1 included: *Frankie Cocoza *Janet Devlin *Misha Bryan *Luke Lucas *Joe Cox The people in Group 1 stayed in the competition. Group 2: People in Group 2 included: *Johnny Robinson *Kendro The people in Group 2 stayed in the competition. Group 3: The people in Group 3 included: *Curtis Rangwhite The people in Group 3 went home. Group 4: People in Group 4 included: *John Wilder The people in Group 4 stayed in the competition. After this decicion, 152 acts were still in the competition. They were split into 30 groups, so that they could perform to the judges at Wembley. After this round of Bootcamp,24 people who were rejected,including Beccy Shaw, Derry Mensah,Perrie Edwards and Jade Thirlwall, were called back in to form groups. Overall, 61 contestants were still in the competition. Final Round In the final round, contestants had to perform one more piece for the judges, before they were cut down to 32. As only 7 groups had gone through, the judges called back Jessie Nelson, Perrie Edwards, Jade Thirlwall, and Leigh-Anne Pinnock to form a girl group. They originally called themselves Infinite Base, but settled on the name Rhythmix, later changing it to Little Mix. Judges' Houses The remaining 32 acts made it through to the Judges' Houses. As only 3 Groups had gone through, Charlie from The Keys, and Ashley, Derry and Andrew from The Risk were called back to form a new group. This group would also be called The Risk. The Finals Week 1 In the first week, the Judges revealed tat they would each send home one of their acts withouta public vote. The acts sent home were: *James Michael *Amelia Lily *Jonjo Kerr *2 Shoes These acts went home. However, Amelia Lily was voted back into the competition when Frankie Cocozza withdrew. Weeks 2-5 These are the acts that went home in these weeks: *Week 2:Nu Vibe *Week 3:Samantha Brookes *Week 4:Sophie Habibis *Week 5:The Risk and Johnny Robinson Week 6 In Week 6, Frankie Cocozza was removed from the show for breaking the rules. Amelia Lily was voted back into the competition by the public. Kitty Brucknell went out. Week 7-9 These are the acts that went out in these weeks: *Week 7:Craig Colton *Week 8:Janet Devlin *Week 9:Misha Bryan Week 10 This week was the Final. The remaining 3 acts (Marcus Collins, Little Mix and Amelia Lily) had to perform two songs, including one with their mentor. At the end of the night, Amelia Lily was voted out. Th next day, Marcus Collins and Little Mix had to perform three more songs. After a public vote, Little Mix were crowned champions. Category:X Factor UK